


Little Happiness

by wangeva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 看過一個把所有宇宙的東尼跟史帝夫剪輯在一起的fanvid，相比之下MCU這兩位的互動真讓我看了心碎片片，所以只好烤塊小小甜餅給承受心靈創傷的自己與深受傷害的各位安慰嗚嗚嗚。





	

「欸，你手機解鎖密碼幾號啊？」

好不容易才逼這老古董用智慧手機，偷看裡面裝什麼是一定要的。

「0504。」

「0504？」  
「該不會是你暗戀的人的生日吧？佩姬．卡特？」

竟然不是用他的生日？哼！他才不承認他忌妒了。

「.........」

「哇喔！美國隊長竟然臉紅了！」  
「快說！不然我馬上拍照上傳推特讓我那七百五十萬粉絲見識一下...」

「... 第一天。」  
「我們第一次見面，我認識你的第一天。」

「.........」

「有人跟你說過你臉紅很可愛嗎？」

從背後輕輕把手環過東尼的肩。

「靠！有人跟你說過當你很一本正經講出這種話的時候很肉麻嗎！」  
「改掉啦！」

東尼假裝掙扎了下，接著往後面那溫暖的懷抱更靠近些。

「不要，我記性不好，只知道這個解鎖密碼，所以永遠只用這個就好。」 

貼著東尼的頸項，貪婪地汲取他的氣息。

「因為我最不會忘的就是這個號碼。」

我這輩子的幸運號碼只會是它，永遠不會改的。就跟我的幸福只會是你一樣。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊5月4日是復仇者聯盟第一集在美國上映的日期，我私自將它設定成他們相遇的第一天。
> 
> 2016/08/29 by RDJ的下睫毛


End file.
